


Darkened Stars

by Arya_Rayne, Synthia_Rose



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AUception, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anduin is a bean, Characters to be added, Edited Roleplay, F/M, Fix-It, Garrosh is redeemed, I'm not entirely certain, Ideas jump around, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated M for safety?, Rating May Change, Relationships to be added - Freeform, The Void, This is a fanfic from a roleplay, This is like... an AU of an AU, Updates as I edit chapters, We had an idea, We messed with the timeline, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, the authors regret nothing, updated irregularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Rayne/pseuds/Arya_Rayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synthia_Rose/pseuds/Synthia_Rose
Summary: It all started with a punch, just a single punch, thrown by one Blood Elven woman, watched by the leader of the Shado-Pan, received by the Orc General leading the campaign on Pandaria. In another time and place, Taran Zhu met Lumina Lightweaver under different circumstances, and this leads to a different outcome of the War.
Relationships: Nurong/OC, Nurong/Original Female Character, Taran Zhu/OC, Taran Zhu/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Lead Up to Destruction

_It all started with a punch, just a single punch, thrown by one Blood Elven woman, watched by the leader of the Shado-Pan, received by the Orc General leading the campaign on Pandaria._

Destruction was just wrought on a shoreline temple. But Nazgrim didn’t seem to care. Even as Taran Zhu had approached him, appearing to be displeased with the damage caused... 

“What gives you the right to set foot in the place? Let alone on these shores?” He asks blandly. 

“You have an infestation, we’re simply looking to cure you of it,” Nazgrim sniffs haughtily. “Your infrastructure is obviously weak and ill thought out. Now this is through no fault of your own, you clearly don’t know any better! But, if you were to join us in our efforts, we’ll make you stronger, better- you could crush any and all opponents with ease. Why not stand tall and proud with the horde?”

“My kind has stood proud on its own for millennia. We have no need for your “Horde”, and frankly would be better off if you left. Permanently,” Taran growls with narrow eyes at the orc. Soft but angry footfalls came up from behind the general, and there was a throat cleared behind him.

“Excuse me General,” was the quietly spoken, fury filled request.

“What is it, elf?” Nazgrim asks before turning to her. Lumina had made a name for herself over the years as a more neutral party amongst both of the factions. He didn’t particularly like that fact. But knew he’d come under fire if he were dispute it now.

Lumina’s fist connected with the side of Nazgrim's head with enough force to turn his head. There was a light snapping sound, but only those with sensitive ears would have heard it. The Blood Elf glared at the General.

“Your casual disrespect for the people of this land over the past hour disgusts me,” she spat. “You come in, bringing the war onto their shores, and then you speak to them in an outright rude manner. You disgust me. How Garrosh decided that YOU, a murloc-brained idiot, could be General, I will never know.”

She tossed her hair and walked off, paying no mind to the way her hand absolutely throbbed with pain. 

“She seems to be the only one with some shred of intelligence amongst your ranks ‘general’. As such I’d take heed of her words. If you know what’s good for you- you’ll leave before you break anything else,” Taran growls, walking off, towards where the mysterious elven woman went, he heard the break- being both of naturally more acute hearing and highly trained to further attune the sense. So he simply wanted to make sure she wasn’t in dire need of assistance. Wait, what?

\-----

Lumina had walked up the path and into the forest. She was now leaning against a tree, trying to heal her broken hand, and failing as she couldn't raise her hand to focus on it. Every time she tried sent stabbing pain up her arm.

“You know,” the voice from earlier hums a slight distance away. “Learning how to throw a proper punch would do you well before attempting one on a hardhead like that,” He comments, making himself known through the trees as he makes his way over to her.

“I'm not usually the one throwing the punches,” Lumina replied, hissing in pain. “Are you here to comment on my stupidity, or did you come to offer assistance? Because while it may be hard to heal myself when I can't see what I'm doing, I assure you I can still use my uninjured hand to hurt you.”

“Perhaps I came to do both,” He comments coolly, though his voice had just a hint of mischievousness to it. “Since I’ve already provided the commentary,” he gingerly takes her hand in one of his, using the other to casting a spell of mists on it, meticulously mending the broken bones in her hand. “My assistance is probably in order.” 

He let’s go of her hand and steps back to give her a little space. The elf tested her hand gingerly and hummed when she discovered that it was perfectly fine, as if it hadn't been hurt.

“So you're one of the ‘primitive natives’ then?” She asked, sarcastically using the words that the orcs had been using. “I must say, you're awfully kind to help a complete stranger. Certainly more civilized than the orcs.”

Her eyes danced with an amused light.

“While I can say we’re most likely “out of touch” with certain events that have transpired since our hiding, I can assure you’re we’re far from primitive my lady. As I understand it helping complete strangers when injured is simply a mark of common decency,” He replies, bright golden eyes flickering with an ever slight smile.

“Ah, so that's what the orcs lack!” Lumina gasped as if stumbling upon the answer to a great mystery. “It all makes sense now! Well now that we've worked that out, I am Lady Lumina Lightweaver, Sister of the Holy Light, and a wandering healer.”

She curtsied, lifting the skirt of her Draenei robes in a practiced motion. The action showed the purple scar on the hand that had been uninjured; the scar which seemed to wrap its way around her hand almost. He noted the scar, ear twitching out of curiosity for it. But he didn’t want to be rude, so in a clearly practiced bow, he introduced himself as well. 

“Lord Taran Zhu, leader of the order of the Shado-pan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sister Lightweaver,” He greets as he stands up. Lumina smiled and tilted her head. 

“A pleasure to meet you as well,” she replied. “I'd hate to impose, but could you perchance direct me to somewhere away from the Horde? I do not feel like dealing with them any more than I need to at current.”

“As of now, I don’t know where the horde is deciding to settle. So I can’t say a sure direction. But, I do know of a couple secluded places that would be immune from their influence.” Hopefully.

“And how willing are you to tell me?” Lumina hummed. “If they are secluded, surely they are safe havens for your people?”

“And sacred,” He affirms with a nod. “We have the celestial temples, that of the jade serpent being not far from here. Primarily inhabited by spell casters similar to yourself. Then we have that of the black ox, red crane, and white tiger. Other than that, we have our monastery up in Kun-Lai and our garrison down in Townlong. I suppose we also have the fall back, but that’s more of a bunker in case of retreat from the Mantid.”

The priestess sighed. “I should probably stay somewhat close to the factions,” she murmured. “Someone at some point will need healing and I would be remiss if I wasn't there to help...”

“Considering where both factions appear to have set up shop for now, the jade serpent temple would probably be your best bet. Either that or the Tian Monastery, they’re an open institution. And I can talk to Cloudfall if need be,” He offers to her.

“I... I thank-you Lord Zhu,” Lumina said. “I would certainly appreciate any help you could give. I hope I can one day return the favour.”

He holds up his hand. “No need. You’ve already done more than enough by proving yourself decent enough as to not impede on the land or lives of the locals.” He looks at her for a brief moment, and then thinks. “You have no idea where the Tian monastery is. I could escort you if you’d like, the road can be a little arduous if one isn’t careful. Not that I think you’d be incapable of taking care of yourself, I’m just sure you’d prefer to not wander aimlessly for hours with open chances of tiger attacks and such.” He hums casually.

“You are correct in your assumption,” Lumina hummed.

“Very well then,” he summons his tiger. “Let’s go before that orc decides to start complaining?” He inquires.

Lumina summons her hawkstrider and snorted as she mounted the white bird. “I'm afraid you'll find he's a bit slow on the uptake,” she stated. “However he has a very annoying voice, so yes, let us depart.”

He gives a light half chuckle, mounting and taking off down the path through the forest. It was thick, lush, and absolutely beautiful. Some might call it breath taking. Before long a large building came into view, situated amongst the slightly more mountainous part of the forest. As he reached the front gate, he dismounts and makes his way to the entrance. One of the monastery monks noticing and growing wide eyed, quickly bowing. “Lord Zhu we- didn’t expect your company..!” 

“Neither did I, yet here I am. You are not to blame for being unable to predict there future.” He hums. The monk laughs nervously as he straightens up.

“So then, what brings you here?”

“I have a woman seeking lodging, and was hoping you’d be able to provide.”

“Who is the woman?” The monk asks. Lumina steps up beside Taran and drops into another curtsey.

“Forgive my intrusion," she hummed.

“Oh-! It’s no trouble miss!” The trainee quickly reassures her.

“Is Elder Cloudfall available?” Taran asks.

“As a matter of fact, he is! Right this way.” He hastily leads the pair into the monastery; lessons were going on- sparring and occasional conversation in between amongst the students. The air of this place was one of peace, vibrancy, and acceptance, which is nice to have every now and again... 

“Elder Cloudfall!!” The trainee calls out. 

“Present.” The Elder hums, turning to look at the trainee, only to see Taran and Lumina. His eyes widen a little, nose twitching in surprise. 

“Well, this was certainly unexpected. How can I help you, Lord Zhu?” He asks, approaching and giving a slight bow. 

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to accommodate Sister Lightweaver during her stay. She’d prefer to avoid any possible “faction endeavours” for now, and figured this place would do the job nicely.”

“Indeed it can, I would have no problem welcoming a possible student. If not a student, that’s fine too. We have a couple of vacant rooms.” Cloudfall grins. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” He turns to leave. “I have other business I need to attend to.” 

He starts to walk off.

“Lord Zhu!” Lumina called, hoping he'd pause. Thankfully he does, looking over his shoulder towards the elf. 

“Yes, Sister?” He asks calmly, his voice somewhat softer as well...

“Thank-you for your help,” the priestess said, bowing gratefully. “And safe travels.”

“You’re welcome.” He bows his head. “I wish you all the best.” He returns sincerely. Leaving the monastery as quickly as he came... as he left though, his mind couldn’t help occasionally wandering to her time to time. He wasn’t sure why, probably just because she seemed to be the only semi-decent horde member he’s come across today. That wasn’t his focus however; he needed to get back to the garrison. He had work to do...

\----

It didn't take long for the factions to leave the Jade Forest, just a few weeks. In that same amount of time the factions managed to destroy the Jade Serpent Statue, and escalate a war between the Jinyu and the Hozen. Lumina had started to become known around the Jade Forest as someone who helped everyone, but when the factions moved on, so did she, in hopes of minimalizing the damage they caused.

She followed the factions all the way to Kun-Lai, where they were fighting once again. The priestess merely decided to find her way to the Temple of the White Tiger. But she was rather lost. 

Taran was doing rounds in the temple today, after the fiasco at the serpent’s heart; he’s been on high alert, and strain to work to protect any other possible monuments and things of importance from the stupidity of the factions. Those damned fools... as he walked about he ended up looking down into the courtyard, pausing as he spotted a wandering Lumina. On one hand, he was surprised to see her there. On the other, he was kind of glad to see her again, even if she looked lost.

Lumina looked around curiously, hoping she had found the right place. “I should have asked for directions,” she was muttering.

Taran hums shortly, slipping away and making his way down into the courtyard. He had a habit of being able to cross long distances pretty quickly, and without the knowledge of others. “Need any help?” He asks from off to the side behind her. Lumina jumped slightly, spinning to face Taran. 

“Ah! Lord Zhu!” she said. “I was looking for the White Tiger Temple. I had heard rumours that Prince Anduin had gone there... and well I worry for my student.”

“Prince Anduin?” He asks in slight confusion, unsure of whom this supposed student of hers even was. “Who are they? Anybody I would know as of now?”

“Well if you've heard about how the Alliance is still looking for the human Prince, and if you've heard about a few of his exploits in Kasarang Wilds, then you've at least heard about Prince Anduin,” Lumina said wryly.

“Ah- That one; I’ve heard wind of the human prince. And saw him in passing not long ago. I believe he’s with Xuen at the moment. I can take you to him?” Taran offers.

“That would be most helpful,” Lumina replied. “Thank-you.”

“My pleasure, Lady Lumina,” He hums with a slight grin in his voice before turning and leading her about the temple as if he owned the place. Sure enough, they stumbled upon a very large ethereal looking cat and a tiny (in comparison) human boy. “Is that him?” He asks, gesturing to the prince.

“Anduin!” Lumina screeched out, rushing forward and scooping the human into a hug. “Don't you dare worry me like that again!”

Momentarily her purple scar glowed. The human boy merely pets the priestess awkwardly. Taran narrows his eye at the scar. There was something emanating from it, an energy that was somewhat familiar- but felt far more dangerous. He didn’t like that at all. He didn’t fault Lumina for it, but still, it was- unnerving... the white tiger chuckles. 

“Clearly you had someone concerned for your wellbeing, your highness,” He comments, tail swaying in amusement.

After a few moments of trying to escape from Lumina’s vice grip, Anduin sighed. “So it does,” he replied, before he smiled mischievously. “Though sometimes it feels like suffocating.”

Lumina scoffed as she let him go. “Suffocating?” She huffed. “Well I never!”

“To be fair, my lady- you were gripping him as though he were a corpse in those few moments,” Xuen comments. Taran enters the room, bowing out of respect to the tiger. 

“I apologize for the intrusion, your majesty. I would hope everything’s alright?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t they be? It’s just a boy and his adoptive elf mother.”

Lumina suddenly gasped and her eyes were once again fixated upon Anduin. “Why did you come here, child?” She asked. “Alone no less!”

“Well I...” he started, but found it hard to continue with the priestess scrutinizing him.

“He was merely curious, dear Sister. He means no harm. His father wouldn’t let him wander nearly as far as he has already had he returned to the Alliance. They’re ‘much too protective’ of the boy.” Xuen explains.

“And, what exactly are you curious about, young man?” Taran looks to Anduin.

"I... wanted to see the Vale of Eternal Blossoms," Anduin replied, "to study the sacred pools and their healing powers."

He straightens up, his gaze hardening as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Absolutely not,” He states sternly. 

“At least, not yet,” Xuen interjects. Taran looks to the celestial in slight bewilderment, but knows better than to object with a god.

Lumina hums curiously as she glances at Taran, vaguely surprised at the way he had spoken, but not at all surprised at his reaction. Anduin tilted his head to the side.

“You still have much to learn before you’re ready to enter the Vale, your highness. As you can see, certain people are rather protective of it and the wonders it holds. The pools included.” Xuen elaborates.

“But Great Tiger, the factions could learn much from the Pandaren, we can aid each other!” Anduin protested. Lumina hummed and stepped back, deciding to let the Prince flex his diplomacy skills. 

“What exactly does either faction have to offer us? Thus far all I’ve seen them give my people are workloads they shouldn’t bare, a war they shouldn’t fight, and mess after mess that WE are stuck cleaning up more often than not,” Taran growls, still angered by the events of the Serpent’s Heart and the release of the Sha a week or so prior.

“Have you been blind to our people trying to repair what we have caused?” Anduin asked Taran with a pleading expression. “Yes, our war came to your shores, by the fault of the factions, but that can be overcome!”

“To be completely frank with you, your highness, no, I have not. I’ve been much too busy elsewhere with other matters more pressing than this faction mess, even if that mess itself is included,” He answers bluntly. “How exactly do you expect a people who’ve been hidden for hundreds of thousands of years to suddenly help you surmount a conflict that has clearly festered over many moons prior?” Taran retorts, an icy hot glare pinned on the boy.

“Now Lord Zhu, did the boy say that you would need to be the ones to mend their conflict?” Xuen asks.

“No, but considering the fact that there have already been casualties I find it hard to believe we can’t just “not be involved”. As much as I may have a disdain for that thought.”

"Our people are good Lord Taran Zhu," Anduin said. He gestured to Lumina. "Do not just judge us for our wrongs. Sister Lightweaver was born of the Alliance, her people turned to the Horde, yet she, someone who has the right to hate everything, is still able to put aside differences to help whoever needs help. If the conflict is a representation of the worst of us, then let the Sister be a representation of the best of us."

Taran looks to Lumina, letting his gaze linger on her before turning back to the boy. “Tell me, your highness,” He requests kindly. “Just why should we put in effort to aid people who frankly have no right to be here?”

“You’re mistaken in that line of thinking, Taran.” Xuen interjects. “There’s a reason the mists lifted. Do they have a right to wrought war and destruction across our land? No. But do they have a right to curiosity and exploration? Why do you think Liu Lang left all those generations ago?”

“Forgive me, your majesty,” Taran bows apologetically. “As of now I’m just finding it very hard to see the factions as any more than rambunctious children who won’t listen to any sort of authority.”

“And, like rambunctious children- get in trouble enough and they end up learning their lesson. I’m not saying to let them run haywire and do whatever they wish. But what I am saying is that they need a teacher.”

“And, you expect us to be their teacher?”

“Moreso the land itself, along with the people in it. While there are those who remain blind, some will see. And those who do will be profoundly affected in a good way.”

“So then- what’s the cost? And is that cost worth it? Because as of now the jade serpent can’t be reborn for at least another quarter of a century, the Sha have ripped free and are ransacking our lands and people for all they’re worth, and still majority of the faction members seem to have little regard as to how their actions affect other people.”

“Little regard, or lack of awareness? If it’s the latter, how are they expected to become aware without someone to tell them?”

“I’ve already tried to do so numerous times; to obviously diminishing returns.”

“So you’ll just give up?”

“Sometimes you will be speaking to a brick wall,” Lumina said, finally speaking. “Sometimes the one you talk to doesn't want to listen. Giving up isn't an option though. Because giving up is a failure. And if something bad happens and it was because you gave up trying, then that's on you.”

Once again, her scar glowed briefly. Anduin didn't seem to notice it.

“I understand your caution Taran, it’s kept your people safe more than once. But do you remember the last time you let that caution go a little? Gave an outsider a chance?”

“That was a one-time exception under extremely specific circumstance.”

“Was it? Even so, I find this to be a mostly one time exception with pretty specific circumstance.”

“What can we do to prove ourselves to you Lord Zhu?” Anduin asked, interrupting the discussion.

Taran pauses, going deep in thought for a moment before turning back to Anduin. “I can’t give you a straight answer as of now; suggestions for the future? Try not to mess up as often,” He hums curtly. “Or at least try to minimize the damage of the mistakes you do end up making. If the white tiger says you’ll one day enter the Vale, then I believe at least a few of you will one day prove your worth. But I can’t say how yet, because I just don’t know,” He answers bluntly.

Anduin seemed to deflate a little. Lumina hummed, hiding a small hiss as her scar glowed again. She held out her hand to the Prince. 

“Come Anduin,” she said. “They have spoken, now come. I will at least keep you safe.”

Taran’s eyes flicker back to the scar. He really didn’t like it... she acted as if it wasn’t even there, does it do anything? It has to do something... 

“Where will you two be off to next?” Taran asks, wanting to know their whereabouts just in case, but also genuinely curious to some extent. For some reason...

“I will be making sure Anduin at least has someone watching him,” Lumina replied, as the Prince scowled, “and also remaining here to watch the factions as they... explore. Maybe I’ll leave his Highness with the Grummles. Corrupt the bloodline of House Wrynn with a Prince who knows how to trade.”

She and Anduin bowed respectfully before they left.

“She’s keeping a lot of things under wraps. So much so that she fails to acknowledge she even has them,” Xuen hums once they leave, Taran looks to him. 

“That scar on her hand, what is it?”

“I don’t know; all I can say is that it’s nothing good. And she won’t hold out much longer on the path she’s choosing to take. But, she at least has ‘someone’ watching out for her,” He responds cryptically. Taran bows slightly. 

“Thank you for your counsel,” The shado-Master starts to leave.

“Anytime, it can get rather boring in here by myself,” Xuen hums. “And Taran,” He calls, causing the monk to stop and turn to him. 

“Remember to have patience,” The tiger hums. Taran didn’t know what the tiger meant by that, but he thanked him for his wisdom- turned, and left.

\-----

Several more weeks pass by, and the outsiders were allowed into the Vale. Much to Taran’s dismay and frank distaste, he felt as though they had nowhere near earned the right to enter the golden dream. And was completely flabbergasted as to why the celestials felt them fit to enter so soon. And it wasn’t even just a few; it was to pretty much any and all outsiders who felt inclined to enter. Where was the sanctity? Where was the reverence? There was none. ESPECIALLY not with those damned foreigners...

Those few weeks later found Lumina tending to wounded at Winter's Blossom, the Shado-Pan camp that was down the path from the Monastery. She had heard that the factions had been allowed into the Vale, thanks to a combined effort of Anduin and a Tauren. The priestess wondered how Taran was taking this news.

HAH. Wouldn’t she like to know? Taran noticed himself feeling ‘off’ the past few weeks, what with activity from the factions, Mantid, Mogu, and other oh so wonderful friends on the rise. It stressed him out. It aggravated him. It angered him... he still only ever saw the factions making messes, making minimal effort to clean them., with the exception of Lumina and Anduin. But they were hardly involved with the factions at all. So they didn’t count in his eyes. An ominous presence was looming in the monastery. And it wouldn’t be truly noticed until it was too late...

Lumina stood up, having finished her task. She decided to go search for Taran. The priestess smiled at the Shado-Pan who thanked her for her assistance and then she walked off. She didn't know where she was going, but that seemed to help her find him.

At the moment, Taran was in the midst of a kata, which he almost never found himself doing unless he was releasing pent up energy; again, also not normal. Which to be frank frustrated him even more. The kata itself was slow, smooth. Anyone who didn’t know Taran would probably simply say he was in the midst of a movement meditation for the sake of it, which, to an extent is true. But the reason he’s doing said movement mediation was far from normal. And that only sent up flags to him that something was wrong, somehow, most likely something to do with the factions.

Lumina spotted Taran and walked up to him, but she didn't speak, merely watched. He didn’t seem to acknowledge her presence at the moment. Instead opting to make sure his movement were flowing, and focused, which paid off. His form was excellent, in tip top condition. And the kata itself was beautiful, could even be considered so to people who are unfamiliar with martial arts. The positions themselves were so fluid and seamless, were so soft but held so much power behind them- it would be hard to guess that Taran was performing it out of nerves. Hold on...

“Taran Zhu,” Lumina called softly, sensing his agitation. She didn't say anything more though. It was his choice to acknowledge her or not.

“What is it?” He asks, focusing part of his attention to her before coming to the end of his form and reverting all of it to her completely.

She spread her hands slightly. “You seem.... frustrated,” Lumina replied. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing you should concern yourself with, sister. No need to worry about it,” He replies.

“I am concerning myself with it,” Lumina hummed raising her eyebrow. “Because you don't seem to be letting anyone be concerned with it.”

“There’s a reason for that,” He returns, keeping his usual cool tone of voice- but there was something behind it, something a little different.

“Is it a good reason?” Lumina challenged quietly. “Or are you merely keeping a poisoned wound to yourself? The factions are in the Vale now. What say you to that, Taran Zhu?”

“I feel as though most of them didn’t earn the privilege to set foot in such a place. So how they managed to get there is beyond me,” He replies rather blandly. He did say “most” rather than all though. So he had to have known at least maybe SOME potential good could come from the foreigners...

“Perhaps the Celestials decided to go with the carrot rather than the stick,” Lumina said. “So what is wrong Taran Zhu? You clearly are not happy with the decision.”

“It doesn’t matter, the decision was made. It’s not like they intend to revert it any time soon.”

“It does matter,” Lumina argued. “It matters because you haven't accepted the decision. Talk to me Taran.”

She stepped towards him a bit as she said this. He huffs lightly with an ever faint growl under his breath, looking to the side, away from her. “Even if I were to talk about it, the talking wouldn’t help. They won’t go away. And the celestial have obviously made up their minds. One disgruntled Pandaren’s opinion doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. If anything it would most likely rekindle my frustrations further.”

“One ‘disgruntled’ Pandaren, as you said, can cause more damage to Pandaria than the factions ever could,” Lumina said with a raised eyebrow, “if they were disgruntled enough.”

“Awfully bold of you to assume they’d allow harm to come to the home they desperately give life and limb to try and protect,” Taran snaps lightly. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

He leaves without another word, and didn’t seem like he’d be willing to talk for at least another day or so, back up to the monastery. Something felt wrong. And he had to try and fix it. Just like everything else as of the past month. And, you know; his entire time as leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the edited version of a roleplay between myself and a friend. It will probably show, but that's okay, we had fun. We also toyed with the idea of saving Garrosh. Really this idea was born of the question "Would you ever consider shipping Lumina with Taran?" To which my response was. "No, but I could see it happening in a distant AU of sorts."
> 
> Dear readers, I present to you - distant AU - Darkened Stars. We somehow managed to get 15 chapters and an epilogue out of this.
> 
> Includes several OCs, several canon characters, time paradoxes, and OC/Canon relationships because reasons. I hope you enjoy! Happy New Years everyone!


	2. Darkness in the Monastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumina walks into the Shado-Pan Monastery for one reason and one reason alone. Nothing would stop her succeeding.

Lumina didn't like the feeling in her chest. It was tight, it was sickening, and it had been there since Taran had walked away from her. It was a dark, foreboding feeling, and it was that feeling that had her asking around the Shado-Pan members in Kun-Lai, trying to find out anything about Taran Zhu. 

And that was how she got to where she was standing, in front of the Shado-Pan Monastery. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, as she witnessed the darkness that gripped the place. Logic screamed at her to turn back, but the Light whispered to go forward. It isn't hard to guess which voice she listened to.

She pushed open the door and stepped in.

The moment she did so, the weight of the air felt as if it could crush her. It almost stung as if poison just to breathe it. In the monastery halls, movement could be heard. But it wasn’t movement any sort of Pandaren, Jinyu, or even Hozen would be capable of making. It was almost like a sickened dragging across the floor. Yet it sounded aggressive, and hostile. A dark energy was emanating from- whatever was doing the moving. By all accounts and probability, whatever was moving was dangerous. And the priestess probably would have done herself well to not confront it.

The priestess released a Holy Nova, light exploding around her, clearing the dark feeling from around her. She checked her bags and found only potions and bandages. She had given her staff to Anduin before they parted ways. A normal person would have turned back, but Lumina wasn't normal.

The further on she pressed, she ended up fighting a few of those odd dark creatures. Eventually, she happens upon a large dojo of sorts. Inside she could hear what appeared to be two Pandaren engaged in ferocious hand to hand combat. Lumina stepped into the Monastery carefully, using the grace that was drilled into her by her parents.

The fight pauses, the two combatants and various other initiates looking towards Lumina. On the balcony above stood Master Snowdrift, who pinned a glare on her as cold as the snow after which he was named. 

“I don’t recall receiving a transfer student today, we never take those here.” He hums coolly. But behind his words were a razor sharp tongue, and stone cold eyes. Ever the polite woman, Lumina curtsied, though her eyes never left Snowdrift.

“I must apologize,” she demurred. “I am not a transfer student, merely a concerned healer. I couldn't be a student anyway, I have no weapon, and as your Leader can attest, I have no martial skill.”

“Then what are you doing here? Don’t you know it’s rather rude to interrupt a lecture?” He asks, folding his arms over his chest with narrow eyes.

“I merely entered the room,” Lumina replied, raising her eyebrow. “It is you and your initiates who allowed it to become an interruption. And this dojo happened to be in my path along my way to purify this Monastery of the darkness gripping it. You are aware that you're worrying your compatriots outside the Monastery, yes?”

“No. Not really.” He answers curtly. “But that isn’t our main concern.” He sniffs.

“No, it isn’t, is it,” Lumina hummed, though from her tone it was clear that her words were not her opinion. “Now will you allow me to pass in peace so I may continue my task, or will you attempt to stop me?”

“Try to stop you? No, I wouldn’t do that. You’re here to help. And I believe you, to an extent.” Snowdrift concedes, silently dismissing his class for the day, so they file out neatly leaving the monk and priestess alone. “However, I’m not letting you proceed until you prove yourself able to handle what lies ahead of you.”

“Believe me?” Lumina asked, genuinely shocked. “That’s a first. Never had that before. Well good sir, how may I prove myself to you?”

“Why don’t we get to know each other?” He asks casually, moving down the staircase to the ring with the grace of his namesake. “My father always said that you never truly know someone until you fight them, and in order to face what lies ahead- you’ll need some form of combat capabilities. Martial or not. What do you say?” He asks.

“I’m rather of the opinion that I can heal my way out of problems,” Lumina hummed. “But I suppose my spell work is at least passable.”

He quirks his eyebrow ever so slightly, apparently unfamiliar with that strategy. 

“Let’s see then.” He lunges towards her, testing the waters of her defensive capabilities. Lumina dodges aside and just stands there waiting for Snowdrift's next attack.

“You understand that was only at about fifteen percent?” He asks, turning back to her, keeping his stance as one he could drop into should she decide to pull an attack on him regardless.

Lumina tilted her head with a slight smile. “If you can throw more then please do,” she invited. “I doubt you could hit even half as hard as King Anasterian. Try hit me if that's what you really want.”

She was clearly challenging him.

“You’re not going to counter?” He asks, clearly bewildered at the notion.

“No,” Lumina replied simply. The Light sparkled at her fingertips. “I’m not going to waste time that could be spent healing if I don't need to.”

“...How have you survived? Clearly you’ve been met with confrontation before. You had to have been, there’s simply no way.”

“I fight when I have to,” Lumina replied softly.

“And, even if you most likely know the threat I could pose- you don’t see the need to fight in this case?” He asks, simply lunging at her again.

“Fighting was not my aim when I entered this Monastery,” Lumina replied, leaping away from Snowdrift again. She landed to the side. “I see no need to fight now.”

“You see no reason, you just won’t, or both?” He presses further, nose twitching ever so slightly in curiosity and confusion.

“Perhaps both,” the priestess said with a smile. She tilted her head, smile still there. “I thought you were trying to fight me?”

“Physical strength clearly isn’t your forte. I’m not about to beat on someone who refuses to fight, I have much more respect than that. But- that doesn’t mean the situation’s void of potential conflict.” He smirks a little. “Your tongue seems sharp enough? Why not a battle of wits or words? Since clearly fists or swords aren’t your thing.” He hums as he sits down near the centre of the room. Lumina laughed quietly as she sat across from him.

“Did your leader ever tell you about how we met?” She asked. “I could have said so much more to Nazgrim that day.”

“I actually did hear wind of a priestess who threw a punch when she knew she probably shouldn’t. That was you?” He asks in amusement and ever slight surprise.

“That it was,” Lumina affirmed, resting her chin on her hand.

“What drove you to compulsively throw your fist into that heathen’s face? Not that he didn’t deserve it based on how Lord Zhu described him; but I just find it a little odd someone like yourself would do something like that after saying that you only fight when necessary.”

“I assure you that punching the 'good General' was entirely necessary,” Lumina sniffed. “He endangered lives with no regard. It was the only way to get through his thick skull... at least long enough that he'd shut up and try to think. Though I doubt his ability to do that.”

He laughs lightly, shaking his head in disbelief. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up too high then, sister. Tell me,” he leans forward. “Why did you feel compelled to come here? Offer assistance to people you don’t even know? Who might not even want the help or be aware enough to take it? What do you think that will accomplish?”

Lumina closed her eyes. “Helping people is what I do, whether they acknowledge needing help or not,” she replied. “Maybe I will be pushed away violently and accomplish nothing, or maybe I'll succeed. What matters is that I tried. It doesn't matter that I don't know them.”

“You do realize how open that leaves you to being used, and taken advantage of, yes? You’re okay with that, should that happen?” He asks, squinting subtly as he looks at her. As if trying to both predict her answer then figure it out.

“... Everything bad that could possibly happen to me has already happened,” the priestess replied. “But I helped someone else each of those times. It matters not to me.”

“Self-sacrifice is noble, but there comes a point where doing it too much simply becomes foolish. I know essentially nothing of your kind as of now, but I know you’ve been around longer than anyone here ever has. Isn’t there a point where enough’s enough? You should be looking after yourself too you know. No one else is doing that for you.”

Lumina’s head tilted again, her eyes still closed. “That you have to ask that is a sign that you not of me, or others,” she said. “I became a priest in the first place because someone threw everything aside to help me.”

“Which is understandable, don’t get me wrong. I became a teacher in order repay what I felt was a debt to someone else. I felt like I owed it to them to continue their legacy. But when a student of mine isn’t worth my time, energy, of effort- I don’t put it in. Because that expends energy I could be putting to use with other students.” He hums, pausing briefly. 

“I haven’t seen much of our recent “visitors” myself; I’ve been far too busy with other matters. But the stories Lord Zhu and a few other members tell of them don’t make them seem all too appealing if I were frank. They always seek more, nothing is ever enough. A couple races even seem to partake in casual racist tendencies, and not exactly in the name of light-hearted humour. You’ve been around; surely you know how volatile either side can be. So, why expend so much energy?”

“Because they are worth it,” Lumina hummed. She took a breath and opened her eyes. “Do not mistake me; I know that one cannot save someone who does not wish to be saved. At that point one must step back and allow them to come forward themselves. But I’m not going to give up, merely, move on while waiting.”

“And, how exactly has that philosophy worked out for you over the past millennia or so? Has much changed since you first started your healing endeavours?”

“Quite well,” Lumina hummed with a smirk. “Still waiting on Rommath, but he's always been a stubborn one. Nothing much has changed, but perhaps just a solidification of the notion that the factions are children and need to be watched.”

She snorted with amusement.

“I have no idea how you manage to have the patience, or keep your head level enough. Not even Lord Zhu can seem to handle them at this point.” He sniffs somewhat haughtily.

Lumina smiled indulgently, she shifted and rested her hand on Snowdrift's arm. “It helps that I am the one who is often taking care of all the children in the cities I visit,” she said. “There’s something about thirty-five children crying in unison that makes whatever the factions are fighting about... rather simple to deal with in comparison.”

“All of them?” He asks, eyes flicking wide for a moment. “I guess I underestimated your strength. Anyone able to handle a load like that is far more firm than many people could ever hope to be.” He looks to the hand, then the priestess herself. “Is it often you become so personable with people who easily have the wherewithal to do you harm?”

Lumina’s eyes flickered with amusement. “It is,” she hummed. “When need to do something like this.”

And purifying light flashes from her hand to Snowdrift. He immediately flinched away from her with a small grunt from the burn of the light. Rolling back into what attempted to be a stance, but he was too dizzy and disoriented from the flash to plant himself firmly or get a sure feel for his surroundings. He clenches his jaw bringing a hand to his head, dropping to his knees and taking slow, deep breathes until the greyness in his features left him, leaving snow white fur with silver at features like the hands, ears, and hair. A final, cleansing exhale leaves him as he lifts his head, a small smirk playing on his face. 

“Clever, you pull that sort of trick often?” He inquires as he stands up.

“I must say I've used that trick more often since coming here to Pandaria,” the priestess replied. “Two factions around and all. But I used it enough. I must say, the Sha screech horribly when I use that spell to banish them.”

“They aren’t particularly fond of ‘light’ or ‘positivity’. They feed off of the negative emotions or hubris of unsuspecting people. Our order’s primary job was to keep them contained. Which has gotten significantly harder since the factions’ recent ‘visit’,” He hums, standing up after having regained himself and where he was. “That trick won’t work on Taran though; he isn’t particularly interested in talking at the moment, and has been on edge since he got here.” He forewarns the priestess.

“With the way he walked away from me when we last talked?” Lumina asked. “I kind of assumed. I was planning on stunning him first, then purifying him.”

“That could work; you’ll need to actually have the opportunity to stun him though. Thankfully, I’m more than willing to help. It’s been a while since we last fought- but I know some of the tricks he tends to pull in combat.” Snowdrift hums as he makes his way out of the dojo.

Lumina followed Snowdrift, a shocked expression on her face. “Once again you surprise me,” she commented. “It’s been a long time since someone offered to assist me.”

“You’re going to need it for the rest of this endeavour; that much I can assure you.” He answers bluntly. “You seem a decent enough individual, how come no one offers to help you? You tend to take care of things on your own?” He asks as they walk.

“No one wants to help members of the opposite faction,” Lumina replied. “They’ll help me when I’m healing members of their own faction, but the moment I cross that faction line they wish me luck and leave.”

“So, the alliance won’t help you as you’re a member of the horde- and the horde won’t help you as you’re an aid to the alliance?”

“The Alliance recognize my neutrality,” Lumina said quietly. “They’ll assist me healing Alliance. The Horde are disgruntled by my neutrality, but they’ll assist me healing Horde.”

She stopped a moment to consider her words. “Well I suppose Prophet Velen would help me,” she murmured. “But as a leader he doesn't have the time to wander Azeroth as I do. No one else will dare cross that faction line, either from fear or hate.”

“Well, lucky for you- we affiliate with neither. If you’re in the right, we’ll help you. If not, we’ll correct you. Thankfully, you’re in the right here. So we’ll help you however we can.” He says as he makes his way to the next few buildings in the monastery, Sha energy radiating from them as if they had generators inside. 

“Up ahead is an actual Sha. The core manifestation of violence. Think you can handle it?” He asks while casting her a sideways glance.

“It is corruption that needs to be purified,” Lumina said simply. Snowdrift nods slightly. 

“Fair enough.” 

The two make their way into the building where the Sha of violence had chosen to hide away. It was as if the energy from these prior creatures was electrified a hundredfold. Before them was the Sha, pulsating with darkness and whispers of violence. Lumina merely allowed herself to glow with the Light.

Snowdrift rolls his shoulder to stretch it out before stepping forward towards it. “Let’s hope this doesn’t take too long.” He lunges toward creature. It lets out a nearly unholy, animalistic shriek as it attacks. 

But Snowdrift was fast, and had a skilled healer with him, making the prospect of causing damage to the pair become a rather distant thought. That doesn’t mean the fight was easy though, anything but. It was long- gruelling, and taxing on all aspects of both warriors, mind, body, and soul, because the Sha did manage to get a hit in here and there on both the elf and the Pandaren. Eventually- after what felt like an eternity, the Sha had slumped forward with a choked roar, a kick from Snowdrift snapping it back and sending it thrashing into a festering, broiling pile of nothing. Snowdrift comes upright, upper arm bleeding thanks to a gash as he looks to Lumina- ear twitching. 

“Are you alright?” He asks her.

Lumina examined herself; healing one good hit from the Sha which had caught her side, as well as a wound that was oozing on her arm, she looked an honest mess, but that didn't seem to faze her as she moved onto healing Snowdrift.

“I am fine now,” she hummed. “And how about you?”

“Our ranks tend to do very well at concealing the amount of strain their body is actually under after or during a fight.” He answers cryptically, though ever slight signs of relief could be seen in his features after having received Lumina’s healing. The priestess raised her eyebrow slightly but shrugged.

“Very well, let us move on,” she said.

He gives a slight nod and guides her to the grove of falling blossoms. In the centre of it sat a very tense looking Taran Zhu. 

“Get out.” He growls outright. 

“I can’t do that, sir.” Snowdrift answers bluntly.

Lumina looked around and shuddered slightly. There was energy similar to the Sha of Violence around. She fixed her gaze on Taran.

“I’d hate to say I told you so,” she murmured quietly. “But I kind of did, and to be completely honest, this Sha corrupted look doesn't suit you. You should try something lighter, Taran Zhu.”

“You shouldn’t be here, Sister.” He warns her, not even acknowledging her prior comment. “I highly advise that you leave.” Huh, he didn’t flat out command her. While corrupted. That was very odd indeed, and something Snowdrift made note of.

“I will not leave,” she said firmly. “I entered this Monastery for a single purpose. Not even your words can turn me back.”

“And what is that purpose, dear Lightweaver?” He spits venomously with narrow eyes, clearly becoming agitated, fast.

“To purify this place of the darkness it is emanating,” Lumina replied, her eyes closing, her tall ears twitching slightly.

“Which so far has been successful,” Snowdrift hums as he steps forward. “But there’s still one glaring issue we have to take care of, my lord.” He says as he draws himself back into an offensive stance. Taran stands up, taking his polearm into his iron clamped grip. 

“Best of luck with that, then,” He grumbles lowly.

“I can’t tell if that was an attempt at sarcasm.” Snowdrift comments blandly, earning a thrust forward from Taran’s weapon before the two launch into combat at blinding speed.

Lumina stood back as they fought, waiting for an opening where she could throw her Holy Word Chastise at Taran to stun him without accidentally hitting Snowdrift. That wouldn’t come for a while, a long while... the two seemed to be of an even match for a while, but suddenly- a loud snap was heard as Taran catches Snowdrift’s arm, shattering it and his shoulder before he tosses his subordinate towards a larger one of the orchard trees. A series of cracks heard as Snowdrift’s ribs either bruise or snap and he falls to the ground below. Taran spins his polearm behind him, eyes narrow and pinned on the other monk as he tried to claw himself back up.

Lumina quickly tosses her spell at Taran and runs forward her hands once again glowing with purifying light. He sways, vision blurring and mind fogging to the point of incomprehension for a brief moment. Still though; he sensed something might have been coming up behind him, so he spun and ended up catching one of the priestess’s wrists, but not the other.

The priestess brings her uncaptured hand to Taran's chest, releasing the light in her hands before she shuddered slightly. He lets go, stumbling back as he hisses in pain. Groaning as his eyes clenched shut tight and his head hung low as slowly- the physical injuries inflicted on him by Snowdrift and the light from Lumina having proved too much for the hate which had a hold on him. Slowly, arduously, the grip is released. And a small sigh of relief escapes the monk as he slowly lifts his head, looking around and towards his opponent, who managed to prop himself up against a tree, traces of horror sparking in his eyes as they widen subtly. 

“What have I done..?” He shudders in disbelief.

Lumina, looking drained, stumbled over to Snowdrift and began to heal him. Actually, she was healing the two of them at the same time, but her focus was on Snowdrift whom she decided had the more critical injuries, while waves of Light broke off from that to heal Taran at the same time. She would have answered Taran, had her tongue not felt so heavy.

As soon as Snowdrift could ‘reasonably’ stand, he held up his paw- signalling for the priestess to stop. “You’ve done enough, Sister. We’ll take it from here.” He says, slowly forcing himself upright as Taran stood up as well, being in significantly better shape than his compatriot who almost had his spine shattered.

The priestess, concentration broken, stumbled backwards before collapsing on the ground. Without her task of healing, the control she had over her exhaustion shattered and she could no longer stand and simply fought to remain conscious. Taran quickly found himself beside her, gently taking the priestess up off the ground and into his arms. 

“Rest, Sister.” he murmurs soothingly. “You need it after all this...” He whispers.

Lumina smiled weakly before allowing the darkness to take her. Taran looks down at her, then around to the rest of the monastery. Snowdrift bites his tongue for a moment before speaking. 

“It’s over now, Hate and Violence are gone from here and that’s what matters at the moment. I’ll dispatch a few of my adepts to finish cleaning this place up once we get back.” He reassures his leader. At that point Taran nodded as the two silently took their leave from the monastery, back to the Shado-Pan garrison. Taran taking extra care to ensure the safety and comfort of the elven woman he held in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the second chapter of the Roleplay between myself and Synthia Rose! We decided to play with the fact that I was running Shado-Pan monastery solo for mogs and whatnot at level 120, basically one-shotting everything, because yeah! XD I like doing that, means I can experience the story and not have a "gotta go fast" Sonic dungeon group!


End file.
